Crazy Love x Destiel one shot
by SuperWhoLockedHobbitofCamelot
Summary: Castiel finds Dean sitting on the front porch playing guitar and singing. Castiel is absolutley mesmorised by Deans talent, and Dean offers too teach Castiel how to play. Just some really cute Destiel lovey dovey stuff featuring the song Crazy Love by Jason Manns and Jensen Ackles. DESTIEL. x


Castiel appeared in the Winchesters motel room as he usually did, but did not find himself in the presence of either of the brothers; he looked around for a moment, but he couldn't find either of them. Castiel closed his eyes tightly, and thought hard, then suddenly he felt Dean's presence outside on the front porch; Castiel opened his eyes and made his way for the front door.

He stepped outside and as he expected he was facing Deans back; Dean was sitting down on the front step in the warmth of the setting sun and there was a sound, a soothing sound and Dean was holding something, his hands moved over the strings on it and a beautiful sound came from the thing. Castiel liked the sound, he closed his eyes and listened, the music was beautiful and then, to Castiels surprise, Dean began to sing.

'_She's got a fine sense of humour when I'm feeling down, and I'm running to her when the sun goes down, She takes away my troubles, she takes away my grief, she takes away my heartache and I go right to sleep'_

Dean's voice was beautiful, soft and calming; Castiel sat down as quietly as he could, he did not want to disturb Dean because that meant he would stop singing, and he did not want him to stop, just listening to him made something inside Castiels chest feel warm, and he could not help smiling as he listened to each and every word.

'_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love, she give me love, love, love, love, crazy love'_

Castiel closed his eyes and listened, he had always felt a certain way about Dean but as he listened he imagined Dean was singing to him, that the words were about him, Castiel wanted to make Dean feel this way, to feel happy and safe.

'_Yes I need her in the daytime, yes I need her in the night, yes I want to throw my arms around her, kiss and hug her and kiss and hug her tight'_

He saw himself with Dean, sitting in a park, the sun setting quite like the way it was now. Dean sliding his arms around Castiels waist and pulling him in close to his side, placing his temple on the side of Castiels head, his breath warm as he breathed out of his nose slowly before kissing Castiel slowly on the cheek.

'_When I'm returning from a long day she give me some sweet loving and it brightens up my day, and it makes me righteous and yes it makes me whole, and it makes me mellow right down to my soul'_

Castiel wanted the words to be for him, to have Dean sitting by him singing this for him, looking into his eyes deeply as he belted out every word. Castiel wanted to grip Dean's hand tightly when he had finished and kiss him softly, so Dean knew just how much he loved it, how he felt the same way.

'_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love, she give me love, love, love, love, crazy love, __**He-**__'_

Dean stopped suddenly, the music stopped and he sighed heavily; Castiel opened his eyes and tilted his head in confusion; why had Dean stopped?

'He-' Dean whispered to himself,

'Dean?' Castiel muttered,

Dean jumped up, his hands flying straight into his pocket, pulling out his knife before realising it was Castiel who had said his name.

'Oh, it's just you Cas' Dean smiled with relief, sitting back down on the step, this time facing Castiel, before he'd realised something,

'-uh Cas, how long have you been sitting there?'

Castiel looked down at his hands for moment, then up into Dean's green eyes which were glowing in the light of the setting sun,

'Quite a while, I like listening to you sing, I did not know you could sing like that Dean' he said timidly.

Dean smiled down at the ground, '-well I had to do something while my Dad was away when I was a kid, it was just for fun'

'It is amazing Dean'

'I'm not that good Cas' Dean said humbly,

'Oh, but you are-' Castiel said excitedly '-I could never do something like that!'

Dean looked up at the Angel; he'd never seen him so happy before; Dean liked it, seeing him like this; his crystal blue eyes were almost sparkling with excitement.

'Do you want me to teach you?' Dean asked with a smile,

'-Oh, I could not do that Dean, I just enjoy listening to you' Castiel held his hands up '-I'll just listen'

'Cas don't be a dick, come here and let me teach you' Dean pulled the guitar off from around his neck, and held the instrument out to Castiel.

Castiel looked up at Dean, he was smiling softly at him and he just couldn't say no to him,

'Fine.'

Castiel took the instrument, and Dean shuffled over to sit next to him, helping Castiel put the strap over his head.

'Okay Cas, put your fingers on this long part here, that finger next to this line and your middle one on this part-' Dean's head looked over Castiels shoulder, while his arm went around Castiels back and placing his fingers in the right spots; Castiel could feel his warm breath drift across his cheek; Castiel closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

'-Good job Cas, okay now take this hand-' Dean grabbed Castiels warm hand and brushed it over the metal strings of the instrument, creating the same beautiful sound that he had been listening to moments earlier.

'Well done!' Dean smiled, '- See it's not that hard'

Castiel grinned, he was enjoying this experience with Dean; they were close to one another and comfortable with each other.

'-Alright, how about I teach you the next few chords?'

Castiel nodded excitedly.

After about half an hour Castiel was able to play the first part of the song, granted he made a few mistakes, but he was doing very well for a beginner.

'You are pretty good at this Cas!'

'Thank you Dean, you are a very good teacher' Castiel added happily,

'Well, how about you have a go by yourself?' Dean removed his arm from around Castiels back.

Castiels heart dropped at the removal of Dean's touch, but he really did want to have a go at playing on his own.

'Ready, set and go' Dean said, and Castiel began to play. His fingers slipped a few times, but he was doing really well, until his strumming began to speed up a bit too fast for the song. Suddenly Castiel felt Dean's warm hand on top of his own, as he helped Castiel slow down the strumming; and then Dean began to sing, not removing his hand from Castiels.

'_I can hear his heartbeat from a thousand miles'_, Dean whispered into Castiels ear, his forehead pressed against his temple,_ '-and the heavens open every time he smiles-' _Castiel could not help closing his eyes and listening to Deans soft voice; all the same fantasies running through his mind,_ '-and when I'm running to him that is where I belong, and I'm running through him like a rivers song'_

And as the verse ended and the music stopped Castiels blue eyes turned to meet Dean's green; lips only centimetres apart.

'Thank you for teaching me Dean' Castiels eyes never leaving Deans,

'No problem Cas,' Dean smiled, as his eyes glanced down at Castiels lips for only a moment, then back up into his eyes.

Neither of them moved, neither spoke, both of them just hoping the other would close the miniscule gap between them.

Castiel just wanted to taste Dean's lips, he'd wanted to from the very moment he'd raised Dean from hell; he loved him, he had always loved him.

Dean was never sure of how he felt about Castiel; the feelings turned on and off, but right now, right here in this moment he knew, knew that he loved him, it had always been there.

Castiel nervously inched forward, not enough for their lips to touch, but they could feel each other's breathe brush over their lips, and Dean couldn't hold it anymore, his lips brushed softly over Castiels, before their mouths crashed together.

Dean's fingers ran through Castiels already messy black hair as he explored the Angels mouth; oh he tasted so good, it was the most mouth-watering taste in the world and he continued to long for more.

Castiels fingers danced down Deans toned torso; the taste of his mouth, just as beautiful as the voice that escaped it.

And in that single moment the world was still, no one, not even Lucifer could ruin this perfect moment; when a hunter and his guardian angel, too halves became a whole.


End file.
